Help Pour out the Rain
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: AU.  Who knows what a few questions could do to a man/


Ok so this is a change of writing for me. I heard this song and immediately became inspired; I just had to write this. Please R&R. I don't own Antauri or the song, only Giselle and Ava.

**Bold is the lyrics to the song.**

Oh the song is called, Help Pour out the Rain (Lacey's Song) by Buddy Jewel.

Enjoy!

**Help Pour out the Rain**

Antauri sat in the middle of a wheat field, in the middle of the night, the sky perfectly so each star shined. He sighed, it's so beautiful, he thought as he let his mind wander.

Flashback

He was waiting outside the delivery room, his head bowed and eyes closed. His hands wrung so hard the metal was denting. He had been like this for hours; that how long Giselle had been in labor. All he could do was hope.

They had been warned; Gibson tried to tell them that Giselle would be hanging on the edge of life and death if she was to give birth, but they didn't listen. Now the bell was tolling. 

Antauri heard the door open and he stood to his feet as Gibson walked out, a look of sorrow on his face. When Antauri entered the room he saw Aqua pull a white sheet over Giselle's still body, and passes him out the door; tears in her eyes.

He walked over to her body and saw her hand had been reached out to touch the child. He placed the hand back under the mourning sheet. He then took the lacey bundle into his arms, looking at his love. The baby had her violet fur and his sparkling cerulean eyes. 

"Have you chosen a name?" Demi said, as she walked into the room.

"Ava," He said simply, "she wanted it to Ava." 

He noticed something stitched into the fabric that swaddled the child, Lacey.

"Ava Lacey Swift."

End Flashback

That was 5 years ago.

Now that baby was a toddler, her mother shining through her, why, just this morning.

He was driving down a dusty back road, Shugazoom was nice but it was nice to get away from the bustling metropolis.

**The moment was custom made to order**

**I was ridin' with my daughter on my way back from Monroe**

"Hey daddy?" Ava said, pulling her head out of the car window looking at her father at the wheel.

"Yes."

**An' like children do she started playin' twenty questions'**

**But I never would have guessed one could touch me to my soul**

**She said, "Daddy when we get to heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?**

**Are we goin' there to visit or are we goin' there to stay?**

**Am I gonna see my grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?**

**An' do you think the Lord could use another Angel**

**To help pour out the rain?"**

Antauri pulled over to the side of the road, and bent his head, trying not to cry. What that little girl could say…, he thought.

**Well, I won't lie, I pulled that car right over**

**An' I sat there on the shoulder tryin' to dry my misty eyes**

**An' I whispered "Lord, I wanna thank you for my children**

'**Cause your innocence that fills them often takes me by surprise**

They both got out of the car and Ava ran out into the field of wheat by the car. Antauri trailed her, thinking about her questions.

**Like, "Daddy when we get to heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?**

**Are we goin' there to visit or are we goin' there to stay?**

**Am I gonna see my grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?**

**An' do you think the Lord could use another Angel**

**To help pour out the rain?"**

Here he was now, staring at the perfect night.

**Well I thought about it later on**

**An' a smile came to my face **

**An' when I tucked her into bed **

**I got down on my knees and prayed**

"**Lord, when I get to heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?**

**I don't wanna come to visit, 'cause I'm comin home to stay.**

**An' I can't wait to see my family, and see Jesus face to face.**

**An' do you think, Lord, you could use another Angel**

**To help pour out the rain?"**

Antauri looked to his left and saw her, Breezie. She was an Angel, she wore a simple white robe and had large pure white feather wings. She smiled at him, happily.

Antauri then turned to Ava at his right, she was holding out his song book. He wrote this song but couldn't think of a title. He took the book from her hands, and read at the top, printed in Ava child script.

Help Pour out the Rain (Lacey's Song)

**Mmm, can I help pour out the rain?**

**Can I help pour out the rain?**

Ava then sat down and laid her head on his lap and began to doze off. Antauri look back at the sky.

He began to cry as a light rain poured down.


End file.
